


Good, Bad, Neutral

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 11-1-19, 2009-4-20, Community: 31_days, Community: dailyprompt, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Sticks and Stones, my fingers will find yours, tangle & sweeten the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Three points in Jason’s new life.





	Good, Bad, Neutral

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth  
> 11-1-19: my fingers will find yours, tangle & sweeten the air  
> and  
> For dailyprompt on Dreamwidth  
> 2009-4-20: sticks and stones

Good

The bed was the part that threw him the most. Jason had slept a lot of places, but the bed he was offered in the Wayne manor was like nothing he had ever seen. Poking at it a few times, Jason wasn’t sure how to react. But he knew that he wasn’t going to get into it while he was so dirty.

He ran to the bathroom, feeling the bruises from where he’d been fighting so much with -Batman-. Had not made it easy for the guy to bring him in, and the kid was smug about that. Jason was proud that he had impressed the man 

Was still unsure about how all this was going to play out, but Jason was going to enjoy it while he could. And a hot bath, and sleeping in a bed bigger than the entire room he last slept in was definitely something he was going to enjoy.

Bad

Feeling the bruise around his eye, Jason stomped into the room. He ignored Alfred calling after him as the older man obviously noticed the splash of dark color across Jason’s face.

Jason loved learning. The idea of school was enough to make him smile.

He could do without the other kids. They were assholes, snobby about the newest Wayne charity project.

At least Jason could say he hadn’t thrown the first punch. Hadn’t started the fight, but he felt a grin spreading as he remembered how he ended it. Sure, he was a thug, but he was a thug who won.

Sticks and stones definitely broke bones, but fuck if words didn’t hurt just as much at times. Though Jason proved that fists were just as painful.

Neutral

“You did better that time.”

Bruce’s face was neutral, and Jason grimaced as he looked up from the mat. But then the man smiled faintly, and offered his hand. 

They were working on hand to hand, more organized than anything Jason had learned in street fighting. It was going a little roughly, as Jason was finding himself staring at the ceiling more often than not. But it was learning, and he reached up and took Bruce’s hand.

This was his life in change, and Jason just found himself smiling back faintly. This wasn’t the best part, but Jason knew once he was trained, it really would be awesome to finally go out and dive through the night. Had been out a few times, just to get used to it, and the idea of learning to fly stole his breathe away. 

Bruce hauled him to his feet so they could go again. It sucked, having to learn to fight like this, but it was going to be worth it.


End file.
